


Give and Take

by HiyaDude



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Modification, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Handcuffs, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Stealing, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaDude/pseuds/HiyaDude
Summary: Steven gets closer to Onion for some espionage and ends up being led around into some less than ideal situations.





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt vs FadingLight27, we're seeing who can get the most Kudo's by the end of the month)
> 
> Ok, may the battle be fair and honorable!

Once was a coincidence.

Twice is suspicious.

Three times and Steven was beginning to suspect that Onion had something to do with this corrupted gem that kept making its way through the town.

Everytime he and the gems were just about to catch it, it'd turn a corner and vanish. Onion would be standing there with his bat in hand and an innocent look on his face while the rest of the gems looked frantically around for the small deadly creature.

When nothing could be found, Onion was already far from the scene. This had happened 3 times and frankly, Steven was tired and suspecting that Onion was very much involved in why they couldn't find the gem.

Strange as it might seem, he was seeing a lot less of the strange boy lately. Maybe he was going into the forest and rubbing gem catnip on himself or something. It didn't really matter _what_ he was doing, Steven just had to stick around until the creature showed up again.

Which proves to be difficult because whenever he managed to find the boy, he disappeared just as quickly. He'd had to resort to showing up to Onion's house in an effort to find out what was going on.

Vidalia had let him in, but again, Steven wasn't getting much information from the younger boy. He'd sat down on the floor next to Onion when he'd first arrived but Onion had moved to his bed to stare down at him. It wasn't a very friendly stare and Steven had the impression that Onion knew exactly why he was here.

Well regardless, he needed to know why the corrupted gem always seemed to be where he was. But how to bring it up?

“So, uhhh, Onion. Do you know why that monster we keep chasing seems to like following you around? I mean, it kind of happens a looot…” silence followed his question and he honestly didn't know what he expected. Really, when had Onion ever been forthcoming? Never, that's when.

“Alright Onion, I know you have some information to tell, and I'm willing to negotiate, so name your price!” they'd done this song and dance before, Steven just had to play his cards right. Onion nodded and swung his legs over the bedside to plant his small feet on either sides of Steven's thighs.

Great. He was always touchy feely like this, but for now Steven decided to put up with it. He really needed to help catch this gem before somebody got hurt.

After a moment Onion reached into his bedside and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Steven groaned. “Seriously, again? Ugh, fine, do your worse” Steven holds out his hands reluctantly and looks away. He was probably going chain him up and violently tickle him but really, what did it matter at this point? There was very little Steven was afraid of after all the trouble he'd been through these past few months. He'd take it like a man.

There was a click and Steven's face drained of color. That was only one of his wrists. He looked back just in time to hear the other click. Oh no…

Onion had handcuffed himself to Steven.

_ONION HAD HANDCUFFED HIMSELF TO STEVEN!_

“ONION!! Why, oh my god, why!? This is only for a few minutes right? I had to pee when I walked _in_ here, I don't have time for this” He could probably break through these cuffs if he tried hard enough, but then he would owe Onion for the broken cuffs too! Jeez,the stuff he put up with.

“Alright, fine, I guess we're cuffed now! Now what?” They literally couldn't stay like this without being caught, so he was sure this was only temporary.

Onion saddled up close and rubbed his face onto Steven's soft arm, sighing into it.

What a nice feeling.

Onion let himself enjoy the warmth for a while before smiling and pulling Steven towards the bathroom. If he had to go, he'd go. 

Steven's eyes went wide as he realized where they were headed. “Oh no, no, no, I can hold it! Promise, Onion, I _really_ don't think this is necessary!” But he was ignored.

The younger boy stood silently at his side while Steven held still almost stubbornly. No way he would pee in front of someone else! 

But as minutes passed, the mere sight of the toilet was triggering something in his brain, he had to go _now!_ With a frustrated growl, he reached down and unbuttoned his pants before he managed to do something embarrassing like peeing himself 4 inches away from a toilet.

He fished himself out of his pants and aimed at the toilet bowl, hissing in relief when the stream finally started to flow. He glanced over at Onion when he was more relaxed and cringed when he saw the other boy watching closely.

He wasn't staring at the pee though, he was staring straight at the source with a curious look.

OK, Nope! The trickle from his penis faded off into little droplets and Steven shook himself twice before flushing. He could feel his blush on his face and did his best to ignore it. If he ignored it, they wouldn't have to face what an embarrassing moment this had been and it could safely tuck this away as something they never talked about.

Meanwhile Onion was burning this memory into his brain for later inspection. He felt strange, his face hot and tingly all over. It was a feeling that he sort of liked.

It was time to let him free though while he thought about this. Onion unlocked the key and hummed to himself as he watched Steven wash his hands in silence. The older boy was strangely silent and Onion could see the faint flush to his cheeks. Oh, this was fun.

The best part was that Steven didn't even leave after he had released him, just sat on the bed waiting for Onion to talk about his little side project like it wasn't a _secret_. It was fine, Steven didn't know so it didn't matter, he had everything in control. If he wanted to waste his breath talking to Onion, then Onion would gladly entertain him.

 


	2. Beach trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onion takes Steven to the beach to go skinny dipping.

Day 2 of his self-imposed hang-outs with Onion and was no closer to finding out what his involvement with the Corrupted gem was.

Instead, he was laying back against Onion’s bed as the younger boy painted his toenails pink with his mothers polish. He had to resist the urge to flex his toes against the small fingers that kept them still, but otherwise this was very relaxing.

Though he’d never admit it, Onion could be gentle when he wanted to be. It was a nice change from the baseball wielding kid that went around stealing coins out of machines and crushing small animals in the forest.

Steven shivered when he felt a light pressure of air blowing onto his toes and peered down. Onion looked like he was absorbed in the process and continued to dry and neaten up the nail polish.

“Having fun?” Even to his own ears Steven sounded a little exasperated. Onion smiled and interlaced his fingers delicately between Steven’s toes. A loud assortment of cracks followed as he kneaded them into a relaxed state.

Oh, ok, that felt nice.

The fingers trailed down his foot and rubbed deep soothing circles that made Steven sigh. The motion continued, hands moving and alternating in an almost hypnotic pressure that dug into the muscles of his foot.

He found himself relaxing further into the bed and his eyes were getting more difficult to keep open. He could shut them for a few minutes, right? It’s not like he would...fall..asleep. A yawn tore its way out of Steven and he shut his eyes.

When he woke up again, there was a distinct feeling of being dragged. Where, he didn’t know, and his mind was too hazy to process it. He could sense the motion though, being moved, something soft being pushed behind his head, into the crook of his arm. The slide of something soft against his bare hip-

WAIT JUST A DANG MINUTE!

Steven bolted upright and looked down at himself. He was bare from the waist up and seemed to be dressed only in a pair of white and pink striped underwear. The girl kind.

He turned to see a wide-eyed Onion whose hands were up in what looked like either surrender or innocence. Steven dragged a blanket over himself to cover his lower half and blushed furiously.

“ONION! Seriously!?” He falls asleep for 5 minutes and he’s already stripped and dressed in new underwear! Where did he even get them!?

Keeping his eyes on Onion who was still staring directly at him, he edged toward the side of the bed and glanced down to look for his pants. There was only an assortment of empty fire cracker boxes layed out on the ground.

“Ok, where are they? I know you’ve had to put my clothes somewhere, so just hand them over!” Steven said, turning back to Onion. He suppressed a squeal when the younger boy had leaned in close enough that he had almost bumped heads with him.

Onion slid a soft palm against Steven’s cheek and crooned at him, eyes bright and focused. Up this close he could see into wide black pupils, only a sliver of pale blue iris remained.

Clearing this throat, Steven backed up against the bed. He wasn’t too keen on running home naked, but he would if he had to. Fortunately Onion seemed to be in a generous mood because he handed Steven his clothing after some rustling around under his bed.

Steven sighed in relief and put on his shirt, reaching for his pants next. He paused when he found the pants and nothing else.

“Onion...where are my underwear?” He’d assumed that they would by folded up in the pants or something, but they were gone. Instead of answering, Onion began to help Steven into the pants, urging him to lift his hips and tugging until his jeans were on.

‘I guess this is what’s happening right now’ he thought miserably. After he was fully dressed and his sandals had been slipped onto his feet, Onion pulled him along until they were outside and heading towards the beach near his house. It was still bright out so he guessed he would be ok going for a swim.

“Awesome, I haven’t gone swimming in a while with all this gem stuff going on, strange right? SInce I live near the beach and all, ha…” Steven tried not to panic when Onion started to strip himself, exposing pale smooth skin. “Onion wait, you’ll get sunbUR-OK! Why did I assume you had a bathing suit under there?” Of course he didn’t, why had he other thought otherwise?

The younger boy stood there completely unashamed, small boyhood open to the wind.  Steven covered his eyes and groaned. There was no way Onion would listen if he asked him to put some trunks on, there was no way. Alright fine! He was doing this, skinny dipping with his kind-of-friend! Looking around worriedly, Steven stripped along with Onion, covering his private parts when he was just as nude. Onion looked like he wanted to laugh when Steven wrapped an arm around is chest but the look was quickly gone as the younger boy made a mad dash for the sea.

“Oh jeez, wait!” He called out to him, there was no way he would be left alone on the beach to explain why he was naked if someone came by. The cold waves his his ankles and he flinched at the sudden shift in temperature. It only took a few minutes before it stopped bothering him though so he sat down next to Onion who looked to be collecting seashells in the shallow water.

Whatever he managed to dig up was quickly handed to Steven for safe keeping. Wow, he had collected a lot of pretty ones. He decided to bubble them when the younger boy stopped looking and placed it a little further up on the shore.

This was nice.

While there was an underlying fear of being caught like this, it was a background feeling that was muted by being submerged by water. If someone came by, he could always go deeper and hide himself.

A small noise got his attention, and he felt a hand on his bare thigh. Looking to the side, he saw Onion crawling over towards him and stretching himself over Steven’s lap, belly-up. This reminded Steven of a cat and he almost moved to stroke Onion’s stomach but caught himself. Not before the younger boy could see the motion though.

Onion whined, reaching out to the hand and placing it on his stomach when he caught it. It was soft and wet. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this, but it was Onion who kept making his hand rub in circles that got lower and lower the longer it went on. When his hand finally reached his small blushing erection, Onion closed Steven's hand between his thighs and keened. Steven could feel the rapid hot flutter of a heart beat against his wrist, where onion was pressing against. The small spasms made his head fill with a thick warm feeling. On no. He could feel it, it was pressed against Onion’s back, he would feel it too if this went on.

But Onion seemed to be preoccupied with curling into his lap and closing his eyes tiredly. After a few minutes of silence, Steven had realized what had happened.

Huh...he’d fallen asleep.

SIghing, he picked the younger boy up and looked for his clothes. They were both covered in salt water so he didn’t want to walk around with his skin irritated with salt. Ugh, maybe he could take them both to his house without being spotted, it was right there. He and Onion could get clean and forget this little incident, just like the last one...well, he hadn't really forgotten about that, but that was beside the point!

Pulling his phone from his jeans, Steven sent a quick message to amethyst.

_**Steven** : ‘Hey, you guys home?’_

_**Amethyst** : ‘I am little dude, whats up? Need me to come out of my room?’_

_**Steven** : ‘No, actually need you to stay there for a little bit’_

_**Amethyst** : ‘Way ahead of you’_

A series of Z’s followed and Steven laughed. Ok, time to sneak his way in!

**Author's Note:**

> This is FadingLight27's fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068900/chapters/42706286


End file.
